Naruto, The Punisher!
by OnGuard
Summary: after an incident on the way home from from wave country, Naruto snaps. The guilty must be punished!


I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Naruto was angry. No scratch that, he was beyond angry. He was beyond furious, he was beyond most other words you could look up in a thesaurus. There was only one word to describe what he was feeling, he was mad. Just a few days ago team 7 returned from a c rank mission turned a rank. In huge life or death on a mist covered bridge, Sasuke had been rendered unconscious, allowing Naruto to unleash his true self. His speed was beyond anything ninjas have seen since the time of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. His brute strength was such that he was cracking every mirror he punched or kicked. Due to his agility and flexibility, he was able to dodge nearly every single senbon needle Haku had thrown at him. He finally took down Haku when he was distracted by Kakashi finishing off Zabuza.

Naruto managed to persuade Haku to join the leaf the village. However, neither of them took in to account Sasuke's anger and jealousy from the fact that he was defeated so easily by Haku. So when they took a break for water, Sasuke volunteered to refill the canteens and took the opportunity to poison Haku's water via a suicide capsule. It was obvious he had done it when Haku died and he proclaimed loudly that no one beats a Uchiha. Naruto immediately attacked Sasuke, buy after only getting in a couple of hits, Kakashi arrested Naruto for assault while congratulating Sasuke on defeating an enemy ninja.

Now, Naruto was standing tall in front of the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking attacking Sasuke like that?" Asked Hiruzen.

"He murdered my friend for no other reason than the fact he was defeated in a fight." Said Naruto.

"According to Kakashi's report he was an enemy that needed to be taken out." Said Hiruzen

"Haku had agreed to become a ninja, not to mention he was the last of a family that the ice bloodline limit, thanks to Sasuke that limit is now extinct." said Naruto.

"Well, the council has made it's decision, you are here by stripped of your ninja status." Said Sarutobi

"Is that your decision as well?" asked Naruto

"I can not over rule the councils decision Naruto."

"So dad guessed right, you really did have no business retaking the Hokage position." Said Naruto.

"Wh-what are you talking about Naruto."

"My dad, the fourth, didn't trust you, or the village, with my well being. The council probably had the Namikaze manor ransacked trying to find his jutsu scrolls and other belongings. They didn't find anything did they?"

Hiruzen just stared at him.

"They didn't find any thing because if their was one thing my dad was a genius at, it was seals. My mom and dad's possessions are stored in a vault with a very special seal, it secretly scans anybody nearby, if you a Namikaze, it reveals itself, if your not, you won't know it's there."

"Naruto, the Namikaze manor is village property, I will have to............where did you get that?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto pulled out the deed for the Namikaze manor.

"Like I said, my dad didn't trust you. He guessed you would let the council walk all over you, So, he already put the Namikaze manor in my name, with Jiraiya and Tsunade as witnesses. You see, dad made a seal that made a sort of copy, or imprint of him, and another of my mother. He put them on scrolls so that I still had a mom and dad to confide in. It's because of them I am able to read and write. What no one realized is that hid a ton of storage seals in the main one used to hold the fox, when I learned how to use chakra, a scroll on chakra control came out. When I had mastered that scroll, other scrolls came out. I have been hiding my potential so that I appeared to be less of a threat. My dad wanted me to go through the academy and become a ninja. He told me to trust in you unless something like this happened. You have made a big mistake Hokage-**sama**, because now it's time to clean this place up. To many people in this village do what ever they please and get away with it. To many clans have been involved in conspiracies and murders and walk away every time because your to gutless to over rule the council. If your not able to deal with this than I will. The victims must be spoken for, the innocent must feel safe in there own village, the guilty must be **punished!**" Then Naruto vanished.

A/N please check out the chalenge I posted on my profile.

I am sorry that this was so short I am hoping to have longer less boring chapter out soon.


End file.
